


Can You Keep It Down?

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: This is just smut guys hahaThanks to my beta and best friend for all her hard work —Trish47
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 56
Kudos: 334





	Can You Keep It Down?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut guys haha
> 
> Thanks to my beta and best friend for all her hard work — [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47)

Rey was a fantastic roommate. She was always on time with the rent. She never complained when he set the thermostat too low—he always ran hot; instead, she would throw on a sweatshirt of his that got mixed up in their laundry. (He didn’t have the heart to ask for it back the minute he saw it covering her lithe frame.) Her dishes never sat too long in the sink. Not to mention, she always came up with resourceful meals with whatever food they had left in the fridge.

Ben _knew_ it could be worse. He could have gotten another weird roommate, like the Snoke guy, who kept telling him he was destined for great things. Or someone like Poe, a party animal who never took responsibility for his actions. Instead, he got Rey Johnson, a literal ray of sunshine who barreled into his life, giving color to his otherwise grayscale existence. 

Rey was beauty incarnate, with her freckled face and infectious laughter. It didn’t take long for him to fall. The perpetual hard-ons were something he just had to get used to—which he did by taking longer showers. The sight of her in just a nightshirt with her yellow underwear peeking out underneath the hem one morning caused him to walk into the table. 

Not that it mattered. A smart and beautiful person like her would never go for a guy like him. He resigned himself to that fact long ago. Instead, he tried to be the best roommate he could. He always made sure to pick up her favorite snacks when he went shopping, had no issues running to the corner store for tampons and brownies when she got her period, and whenever her music was too loud, he would just send a polite text asking her to turn it down.

Usually, a single text would do, yet here he is, sending what is his fourth message, asking for her to turn the sounds of Hozier down in their apartment while he tries to study for this week’s exam. He never understood how anyone could study with music on. Ben needed absolute silence.

The track ends, and Ben is finally graced with the sounds of silence. 

“Finally,” he mutters, dragging his biochemistry notebook towards him as he reviews the glycolysis cycle. 

Sounds of another song fall out of her speakers, slipping into the hallway and through his closed door. Ben isn’t sure why this singer is obsessed with Drew Barrymore and why he needs more, but Ben can’t take it anymore. 

Pushing away from the table, his chair scrapes against the hardwood floor. Standing, he opens his door and makes his way to Rey’s room. 

“Rey, can you keep it down? I’m trying to study,” he calls through her door. 

“Ben.” Rey’s voice creeps underneath the crack of her door, but it doesn’t sound...normal. 

“Rey?” Ben furrows his eyes, concern over his face. Is she okay? Raising a hand, he gently raps against the door, causing it to open just a crack. How long has she been calling for him? What if she needed help and he was just too concerned about the music being too loud to actually check on her? The thought of not being able to help her, to be the person she needs in a dire situation tears him apart. Pushing it open, his eyes widen and his jaw drops at the scene before him. 

He briefly wonders if he’s died and if this is heaven because no other sight could be as perfect as Rey, lying naked in her bed, writhing underneath the touch of a loud aqua vibrator. It is a sight that has filled his dreams more nights than he could count. She has been the star of every fantasy where he gripped himself tightly, moaning her name as he came undone under his touch. 

Nothing could ever compare to the real thing though. 

Her tanned skin is flushed and her nipples are pointed, just begging to be sucked. Her delectable mouth is parted with soft moans falling from her lips. Ben’s eyes are drawn to her center; her thighs are glistening with her arousal, and Ben can feel his cock hardening at the sight. 

He needs to back out. He can’t be here. This is a private moment and he is not the creepy guy who watches his roommate get off. Quietly, his feet take him backward, and he is almost through the doorframe when he hears it—

“Ben,” she moans, pushing the vibrator harder against her clit as her other hand blindly fists the pillowcase by her head.

Ben’s entire world shifts. 

He makes a choking noise, one that can be heard over the bass of her music, causing her eyes to open in surprise. 

Her pupils are so dilated he can no longer see her hazel irises. Ben flushes so deep he feels as if his entire body is on fire, and the only thing that can quell it is Rey herself. Licking his lips, he swallows thickly before he remembers why he showed up in her room in the first place.

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to study, and the music was loud and I didn’t mean to,” he stammers, bumping into the wall as he tries to make his exit.

But Rey…

Rey doesn’t say a word.

His breathing increases as she continues to watch him stand awkwardly in the doorway, their gazes locked in a heated moment that knows no end or no beginning. The small hand holding the vibrator—the sight makes him think of her delicate hand holding something else that is thick and heavy— falls off of her swollen bundle of nerves and her mouth parts slightly at the loss of stimulation. 

Ben focuses on her blushing face, forcing himself to not look anywhere else. He is adamant about rectifying his poor behavior. Rey’s hazel eyes widen as they land on the bulge pressing against his jeans, and Ben almost collapses at the sight of her tongue darting out to wet her lips. The tension between them is nothing like Ben has ever felt before, and he has no idea if he should run or stay. 

Rey stays silent as the top row of her teeth appears, biting down on her lower lip at the sight of what she does to him. She spreads her legs wider on her polka-dotted sheets, giving him greater access to view just how wet she is. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he groans at the sight, clenching his fists tightly as the smell of her arousal wafts to him. He gasps as the scent surrounds him, envelops him in a lusty haze he never wants to escape.

“I know you heard me say your name,” Rey starts, her voice sounding nothing like he has ever heard. It’s sinful how her voice sounds like the sweetest siren, beckoning him overboard into the waters of a new step in their relationship. “I can tell you want this,” she continues on, unaware of Ben’s inability to think at the sight before him, “and I want this, too. Please,” she whimpers.

The hand that was using her vibrator is now gently ghosting over her skin, dipping between her humble breasts, grazing against the valley of her toned stomach, until she lightly presses against her clit, gifting Ben with the beautiful sound of her moan.

“Are you sure?” he asks, fighting every last urge bubbling beneath his skin to ravage her body in worship.

Rey sits up on her other elbow while the other continues its ministrations between her legs. “Join me,” she whispers, throwing her head back as she inserts two fingers inside of her.

The sight makes him so hard it hurts. He fumbles with the button on his jeans, and he regrets the moment he decided to get dressed this morning. Shucking his pants and boxers to his ankles in one swift movement, he fists his thick erection tightly and groans with minute relief. He slowly pumps himself in tandem with Rey’s movements, his pre-cum causing his repeated motion to glide effortlessly along his hot skin. 

The vision of Rey, his _roommate_ Rey—adorable, smart, powerful, loving, fiery, _ethereal, untouchable Rey_ —becoming undone under her own touch while he stands there searching for his own release is an image that will forever be seared into his brain. He can only thank whatever lies above or below for whoever blessed him with this gift. 

Rey lifts her head slightly, watching him gripping himself until her eyes rise to meet his. Hazel eyes remain locked on his own brown ones as they both touch themselves. The tension reaches new heights and Ben isn’t sure he can handle anymore, this is all _too_ much. Fuck he wants her—no, _needs_ her like the ocean needs the moon to bring it closer to the land. 

He emits a growl and something breaks between them. Rey pulls her fingers out of herself, coated in her juices, and she hastily scooches back as Ben strides forward in a rapid movement. Their bodies crash into one another, unable to ignore the pull any longer, desperate to become one. 

Mouths crash onto one another as their hands battle to discard the rest of his clothes. It isn’t long before they are both naked, writhing on top of another, lips latched onto skin leaving bruises in their wake. 

No words are said as he settles on top of her, his dark hair gently falling over her forehead, casting them in a secluded moment from the world. She braces her hands on his shoulders, her tanned skin such a contrast to his pale one. Ben can’t bring himself to break the moment between them, even if it is for words of adoration and promise. Instead, he lets his eyes convey the emotion he feels as he grips his member and lines himself up with her center. 

She is wet and swollen, and he groans just feeling it slide against his unprotected skin...

“Condom, we need a condom,” he gasps out, shattering the heated moment.

Rey blinks rapidly, the haze leaving her gaze. “I’m on the pill, and I haven’t been with anyone since I was tested. I’m good, if you are?”

He swallows audibly, and nods in agreement. One of the hands that is braced on his shoulders lifts and gently pushes his hair away from his face. Ben pushes gently and slowly inside of her. Rey’s breathing increases and her hand cups his cheek, forcing his eyes to stay on her. 

They continue to stare at one another as he slides in. She is so warm and so wet and so _tight_ , and this is everything and somehow more than he ever thought this would be. 

The moment he is fully sheathed inside of her, his cock twitches, eliciting a moan from Rey as she clenches involuntarily around him. 

“Fuck, Rey, you feel so good,” he groans, shutting his eyes as he tries to focus on not cumming then and there.

His cock twitches again and she whimpers, “Ben, I have to move, please let me move, please _please ple—”_

She stops with a gasp as Ben slides out and pushes himself in again. He repeats the action in a slow and tantalizing motion, the head of his member rubbing against her g-spot in a delicious way. 

Her nails grip into his skin and his mind can barely register the brief sharp pain over the feel of her warm cunt. Ben can feel his balls tightening and a coil low in his abdomen as his body prepares for his imminent release. 

_The first step of glycolysis is the conversion of D-glucose into glucose-6-phosphate, also known as G6P, from hexokinase. G6P then converts into fructose-6-phosphate from glucose phosphate isomerase. F6P then converts into—_

“Ben, what are you mumbling?” Rey asks as they continue to the canting of their hips and the squeezing of their bodies.

He almost freezes, but he knows if he stops thinking about the glycolysis pathway, he will die and he can’t take it, because now he can see how her body is reacting so beautifully to him fucking her. Now the flush that is covering her chest is because of him. The way her tits bounce as he slides home into her is because of his cock. The way she tightens around him is all _for him_ and if he wasn’t close before, he is now.

“Rey, I’m so close, so close, tell me you are too,” he whispers against her skin. 

Instead of answering, she grabs one of his large hands to snake between their bodies and she guides him to her clit. He presses against it lightly before he adds a bit more pressure. Her eyes close in pleasure as her head rests back on her pillow and Ben continues his efforts. His thumb begins to rub in a tight circular motion, and Rey _keens_ under the movement. 

“Ben, I’m close, don’t stop. God, fuck me harder, harder, yes, just like that.” Her voice raises higher and higher the closer she is and Ben knows he is close, too. He thrusts into her deeper than he ever thought possible. 

Ben leans forward, settling himself along her neck as he mouths at her earlobe. “Come for me Rey, show me how much you love this,” he whispers. 

That is all it takes.

Rey comes with a strangled cry, her wails filling the room as her cunt clenches rhythmically around his cock, and with one final thrust, he is finishing with her. Ben groans as he empties his seed into her, filling her to the brim. It is pure male satisfaction that causes a smirk to grow on his face as he realizes she smells like him. A mark that she is his.

Ben can feel himself softening and he slides out, his cock twitching valiantly as he feels their mixed fluids drip down her thighs. 

It’s only when their breath settles do they realize the music that was playing so loudly before is silent. Along with the silence, comes a brief moment of awkwardness.

Ben clears his throat and attempts to say something, _anything_ , but nothing comes out. 

“I’m not expecting a relationship out of this,” Rey says, breaking the silence first.

Ben looks at her sharply, hurt clearly shown on his face. “What do you mean? Do you not want this?”

“I just meant...I thought—you don’t have to date me just because I have a crush on you.” Rey fiddles with the sheets that are stained beneath them.

It is then that Ben remembers what exact position he found Rey in. His body flushes at the memory. He trails his fingers along her stomach instead, watching the repetitive motion which causes goosebumps to erupt on her skin and her nipples to pebble. 

“Do you always use your vibrator when the music is loud?” he asks, paying close to attention to her breasts that are now begging for attention.

“Not all the time, but sometimes. It’s just, the vibrator is really loud, and I don’t have funds for a new one right now.” Her voice comes out a gentle whisper. 

“And do you always think of me?” Ben leans forward, pressing a kiss against her hard nipple.

“No,” she gasps out.

He gently bites it before letting go, soothing the sting with his tongue. “Liar. It’s okay, I think of you too. In the shower, at night when I can’t sleep, in the morning when I see you come in the kitchen with that ratty old shirt. It’s the best image I see every day. This was a dream I’ve had over and over. To say I’m crazy for you is an understatement.”

“Oh, really,” she replies, her breathing more of a harsh pant. 

“Why don’t you grab that vibrator and turn the music back on. I can show you,” Ben murmurs softly, his lips trailing upward until he reaches her face. 

She is smiling at him. “I think we can do that.”

It was fair to say he never asked her to keep the music down again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
